Supresión de días
by Zhohar
Summary: UA. Estoy aterrada, lo admito. Sinceramente nunca creí que esto pasaría, pensaba que sólo era una forma de entretenimiento, pero al oír los gritos, gemidos, sollozos y al ver a esas personas correr por las calles desde mi ventana, afectaba mis pensamientos. Mi calma se fue y no la culpo yo también me iría, pero el problema sería a dónde.
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Prologo**

He observado el cielo y las nubes desde la ventana. Una brisa fresca agita y remueve mi cabello, el aire sopla y pasa a través de la ventana de mi habitación causando que las cortinas se muevan y se agiten desde las esquinas de ésta.

Sigo observando el cielo, cambio mi dirección de mi mirada hacia el árbol, que está a unos 8m de donde me encuentro, una hoja cae lentamente de una de las ramas de esa planta y al momento de caer al suelo escucho un "cracksh", el sonido al haber sido pisada. Mis ojos suben hasta llegar a ver el rostro de un hombre, algunos pensaran que es ordinario que un ser vivo aplaste y amachaque accidentalmente con sus pies a una simple hoja de otoño, pero, este no es un hombre normal y cualquiera, lo considero una persona sin vida y podrida, literalmente.

Mis ojos se desvían de ese no vivo-no muerto, y cambio mi posición.

—Creo que debería dormir— me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba la ventana y la cubría con las cortinas, para que al terminar de hacer esto, caminará hacia mi cama y me recostara en ella…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos (as)!

Bueno, pues estoy empezando a hacer este fanfic y espero terminarlo, jejeje es el prime Fanfiction largo, que no es un drabble y/o One shot.

Empiezo con el prólogo, el primer capítulo ya lo tengo hecho y también el 2, pero por mientras publico esto, sé que es corto, pero es para que llamé un poco la atención o eso es lo que pretendo :3

Por cierto, tal vez pensaran cuál es personaje es que relata esto, pues… es un misterio XD, nah si lo sire, de hecho no es tan difícil, jijiji se los diré el próximo capítulo, muajaja soy mal, nah no es cierto: p

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos :)


	2. Capítulo I La puerta

Declamar: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo I: Puerta**

Me era inevitable esta frustración, cada vez que miraba a través de la ventana me carcomía la calma.

Tengo miedo.

Tan sólo imaginar que debería salir de la casa y caminar por la calle, sola, sin compañía de nadie; correr con pasos cautelosos para no ser la atención de ellos, para ser finalmente mordida y destrozada. Realmente me aterraba eso, pero lo que realmente sentía era una impotencia por solo ver y no hacer algo si esa situación le sucediera a alguien y peor a un niño. A pesar de eso, realmente necesita salir y atravesar la puerta. Mi comida se estaba terminando, mis plantas se estaban marchitando y mi apreciado Kei comenzaba a entristecerse.

Al estar completamente sola en mi casa, en silencio, me estresaba el no poder ver a una persona, a ver vida.

Cada día extrañaba y anhelaba a ver a mis amigos y echaba de menos a mi padre, realmente no sé cómo está, no me he podido comunicar con él, las coberturas han caído, no puedo utilizar el celular para llamarlo.

Lo único que me reconfortaba de la monotonía que estaba teniendo en estos últimos días era que podía disfrutar la compañía de mi pequeño Kei y de Ino. Kei, mi pequeño y lindo *_bonsái _de _azalea_ japonesa, esa planta es algo muy apreciado para mí, mi padre me lo regaló en mis cumpleaños número 16. Cada día lo ponía a lado de mi ventana para que recibiera un poco de luz pero no demasiada ya que dañaría a la planta, lo cuidaba y podaba las pequeñas hojas de las ramas de Kei. Pero, debido a que el agua se estaba terminando, los milímetros de agua iban disminuyendo cada día para él. Esa planta ha causado que sonriera, que me tranquilizara cuando tenía que podarlo con paciencia, que no me sintiera tan sola.

Además de Kei, Ino también me ha alejado del silencio sepulcral de estos días. Me ha hecho reír y sonreír en carias ocasiones. Conocí a Ino en el penúltimo año de primaria. Ella siempre ha sido extrovertida y a causa de eso ha influenciado mi actitud de inseguridad que antes tenía. Pero debido a la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo y nosotras no nos podemos ver o arriesgar.

—Sakura…—esa voz, era ella. Me levanté de la cama, ya que ahí me encontraba recostada y corrí hacia una mesa que se encontraba a lado opuesto de mí. Agarre el aparato parlante del cual provenía la voz de Ino y lo acerque a mi rostro, apreté un botón y comencé a hablar.

—Ino— dije. Me comunicaba cada día con ella a través de un *_walkie-talkie_ que me regaló en mi cumpleaños número 13, realmente agradezco que ella me lo regalara y que ella portara uno de los dos aparatos para poder hablar.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te fue hoy?—me contestó con voz calmada.

—He tenido mejores días, y ¿a ti?

—Igual.

— ¿cómo te ha ido con la comida?

—Mal, me siento nerviosa y frustrada, la única manera de calmarme es comiendo galletas, pero, el problema es que se han terminado, aparte de hablar contigo.

—A mí me quedan pocos alimentos, el agua está comenzando a agotarse y a Kei le está faltando de esta— mi voz se quebró por esto último, Mi bonsái es, realmente importante para mí.

—Sakura… — la interrumpí.

—Ino, ¡ya no lo soporto! —grité— ¿qué tal si ellos me encuentran por más que me esconda debajo de la cama?, ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!, no quiero estar sola, sé que he estado sola en mi casa pero en esta situación me estoy volviendo loca—decía mientras algunas gotas de agua brotaban de mis ojos.

— ¡CREES, QUÉ YO NO ME SIENTO IGUAL! Pensar en la posibilidad de que muriera y en el peor de los casos, me convirtiera en uno de ellos, ¡me mata las esperanzas!-gritó. Su voz, llena de tristeza y frustración, la puede escuchar detrás de esa pequeña bocina, mientras yo sollozaba por la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

—Te extraño, Ino—Le admití.

—Yo también, Frente, pero llorar no va a cambiar las cosas.

—Lo sé—Mis lamentos casaron, y mi comportamiento se calmó.

Tenía que comentarle sobre las provisiones— tenemos que salir.

Un silencio transcurrió por lo dicho.

—Sakura, realmente no sé si sea buena idea. Tengo miedo, Sakura.

—Yo también, Ino, pero necesitamos hacerlo.

—Por mi parte. Tengo mi auto en la cochera, pero tú…—la interrumpí.

—Sí, está enfrente de mi casa, afuera, en la calle, donde ellos se encuentran.

—Necesitas salir por la puerta principal—y lo dijo, algo que no quería escuchar y que no quería hacer. Renegué con mis gestos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto con mis labios.

— ¿Sakura?—me había callado por unos minutos

—Bueno, por lo menos tú no tienes problemas—animé a Ino.

—Eso creo.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cuántos días crees que se agotarán tus reservas?

—Alrededor de unos 4 días, ¿y tú?

—Creo que por una semana más.

Suspiré ante lo mencionado, las posibilidades de sobrevivir se me hacían, cada día, nulas. Di unos pasos hacia la derecha hasta llegar hasta ventana de mi habitación. Comencé a observar el exterior de la ventana.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras?

—El vidrio de la ventana, el horizonte—Ino me conocía muy bien, sabía incluso lo que significaba mi silencio.

—El atardecer, y, ¿qué hay aparte de ellos?

Mientras observaba el horizonte un sonido me sobresalto. Abrí la ventana y un ligero escalofrió me recorrió en mi cuerpo. Busque con la mirada el origen de ese sonido, aunque no lo lograba entender, ese ruido era diferente a los gemidos y chillidos de los zombies.

— ¡Ayuda!—alguien, alguien estaba gritando, por fin lo identifique, era una persona, un sobreviviente. Rápidamente intente enfocar mi vista e intentar ver a la persona que gritaba. Era una persona rubia, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a mi casa, tal vez, las luces le llamarón la atención. Mientras aceleraba sus pasos, unos 3 zombies lo estaban siguiendo.

De repente sentí nervios, una vocecilla me hablaba, "hay que ayudarlo".

—Sakura, ¿qué está pasando?— Ino me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Ino—jadié— estoy viendo a una persona corriendo hacia mi casa, te hablare, después.

— ¿Eh?, ¿quién?—decía desesperada por la repuestas de su pregunta.

—Una persona rubia —me limite a decir y precisé más mi vista— ¿con una escoba?—fruncí el ceño ante esto

— ¿Eh? —volvió a decir.

—Después te digo, creo que ya es hora de abrir la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*_bonsái azalea:_ es una especie de bonsái (árbol pequeño) pero con flores de color rojo, rosa o blanco. Aunque esta puede ser tóxica, se puede evitar problemas con un buen cuidado. Para más información, buscar en Google.

_*walkie-talkie: _Son unos radios portátiles en los cuales se pueden comunicar a cierta distancia.

..

..

..

..

Hola a todos (as), he aquí el primer capítulo.

Bueno, sobre el capítulo anterior, el personaje que relataba es Sakura.

Sí, creo que tiene un poco de OoC, pero debido a la situación en que se encuentra Sakura le he modificado un poco el comportamiento, intentaré evitar el OoC y mejorar la narración, si tienen consejos, avísenme.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y a las que comentaron el prólogo. Gracias a **KuuroUsagi **y a **besscy.**

Pues, sí, el ambiente es de zombies, me encanta esa temática porque la situación es frustrante porque no sabes si puedes morir o vivir, además de que no todos los personajes reaccionarían igual y eso lo tengo planeado. Jejejejeje escribí diferentes tipos de vida de los personajes en la historia, obviamente, más adelante lo verán o leerán o.O

Tal vez se preguntarán de la planta, ¿qué hace una planta? De verdad se ha vuelto loca Sakura?, no está loca. Les explicaré más sobre este personaje—si es raro, pero yo lo considero un personaje— en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, espero que sea de agrado, me disculpo de las posibles faltas de ortografía, narración, etc.

Gracias por leer, Saludos.


	3. Capítulo II Quién

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo II: Quién**

Después de salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras, rebusque algo en la casa para alejar, por lo menos, a los zombies. Vi un paraguas y me lo lleve; me dirigí hacia la puerta principal (estaba en la primera planta) sólo faltaban unos metros ya que estaba en la sala. Me detuve enfrente de la puerta y di un gran suspiro, sujete la perilla y la giré, no sin antes quitar los seguros y mover un pequeño mueble que obstruía el paso de esta ya que abría hacia adentro. Una vez terminado esto, jalé la puerta, salí y la cerré con cuidado, sin exagerar el ruido de esta. Al momento de salir, sentí una brisa fresca, empecé a correr hacia enfrente y también a agitar los brazos, a pesar de traer el paraguas en la mano izquierda yo seguía agitándolos y corriendo hasta llegar al peli-rubio.

No había muchos zombies a los alrededores, sólo unos cuantos, pero estaban a lo lejos de mí.

El rubio seguía corriendo hacia mí mientras gritaba, hice un gesto de silencio para que callara y creo que lo entendió porque dejo de gritar. El corría más y más rápido hasta llegar a pasar a lado de mí, me desconcerté ante esto, pensé que se iba a detener, pero siguió corriendo pero hacia mi casa y lo seguí.

Aun llevaba una escoba, me pregunto dónde la consiguió, él llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió y la cerró. Me detuve — ¿pero, qué? —dije.

Escuche un gemido y salte por el miedo, comencé a temblar, grité del susto y comencé a correr hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla y entrar. Tuve suerte de que no restringieran mi paso para entrar. Jadeaba por lo de hace unos instantes, aún no me acostumbraba a estar cerca de ellos. Cerré apuradamente la puerta y comencé a poner los seguros, mis movientes nerviosos y torpes por lo sucedido, causaron un miedo y desesperación en mi al pensar en la posibilidad de que llegarán hasta aquí y la derrumbaran.

Giré y no vi al peli-rubio, hasta que escuche un chirrido. Mis ojos se agrandaron y comencé a tener más miedo, estaba comenzando a llorar. Tal vez uno entró, ahogue un grito por el miedo y que fue cubierto por mis manos. El sonido era cada vez más cercano y comencé a temblar y a cerrar los ojos.

-Ayúdame, no te quedes ahí- abrí los ojos, una voz masculina y algo chillona me habló, era el peli-rubio. El intentaba arrastrar un mueble, rápidamente fui hacia él, lo ayudé y comencé a mover el mueble, ¿ese era mi ropero?, sí, era mi ropero y me detuve.

-Lo siento pero es necesario, viste a pocos infectados pero hay más, con esa simple cosa no ayudara-señalo al pequeño mueble marrón. No pensaba mucho en poner un mueble grande ya que no había muchos por esta zona.

-Está bien- le contesté y seguía moviendo hasta que un "tumph" se escuchó por chocar contra la puerta.

-¿Quién es y…- no termine la oración, otro tumph sonó, el cayó al suelo.

-Hey, ¿se encuentra bien?—le dije mientras me arrodillaba y movía el hombro de él.

-Soy, Naruto Uzumaki- me contestó con los ojos cerrados. Analizándolo bien, tenía ropa militar, fruncí el ceño, tal vez él sabría lo que realmente está pasando Naruto vestía un pantalón negro unas botas negras militares del mismo color y una chaqueta obscura pero tenía un emblema en la parte superior y de lado derecho, era el signo de la aldea de la hoja. Desabroche la chaqueta para que no se sofocara. Tomé su pulso, estaba agitado, creo que corrió demasiado. Me puse de pie y después me incline para intentar cargarlo.

—Mi espalda—reproché. Escuche una risa zorruna por parte de él. Se levantó y se dirigió al sillón de la sala.

Tal vez debimos de poner el sillón, pero luego recapacité, mi ropero era más grande y pesado, ¡mi ropa!

Escuche que se recostó, me aleje de ahí para ir a la cocina (esta estaba cerca de ahí, pero a dirección de la derecha). Fui por una botella de agua y cuando regrese se la entregué.

—Gracias—me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Soy Sakura Haruno— me presente el me menciono su nombre, creo que es justo que yo también lo haga, seguía parada pero enfrente de él.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan— me decía mientras que una linda sonrisa sobresalía, para después comenzar de beber. Al terminar dejo la botella en el suelo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — volví a preguntar, pero no me respondió, me acerque y su respiración se volvió pausada, él comenzó a dormir.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que el peli-rubio de ojos azules llegó a mi casa. Ya era de noche, creo que eran las 11 pm. Me encontraba en mi habitación, recordé que tenía que hablar a Ino y conoce a hacerlo con el _woki toki_,

—Ino—comencé.

—Sakura!, ahora si dime que pasó— me contestó.

—Perdón, pero surgió una cosa. Recuerdas que te mencione que vi a un rubio con una escoba.

—Jajaja, sí, pero te oías nerviosa, me dijiste que ibas a salir por—pausó— la puerta—enfatizó esas ultimas palabras en forma de terror.

—Resulta que si era una persona, ¡Salí de mi casa, Ino!

—Hasta que lo haces, ni siquiera sales al patio o eso me has dicho.

—Jajajaja— comencé a reír, Ino exageró con eso—Salí y lo ayudé.

—Explícate.

—Cuando salí no vi zombies alrededor y corrí hacia él, pero Naruto no se detuvo cuando me vio sino que fue directo hacia mi casa.

— ¿Aún llevaba la escoba?

—Sí, aún la traía, creo que la dejo alado de la puerta. Yo estaba en la calle y escuche los gemidos de ellos y ¡corrí!, después llegué y cerré la puerta.

—Sakura, ¿no te sucedió nada? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Realmente no, sólo un buen susto.

—Y ¿qué más paso?

Comencé a decirle lo que me había sucedido y cuando termines ella sigo comentándome.

—Entonces es un soldado, y él los mencionó como **infectados** tal vez Naruto sabe lo que está pasando.

—Se lo preguntaré, de hecho, me tengo que despedir, debería de servirle algo de comer.

—O.k, no te preocupes, luego me cuentas de ese rubio de ojos azules, hasta luego- termino de decirme pícaramente.

—Ay Ino, hasta luego—me despedí aunque siga riéndome por lo que dijo ella, ella y sus ocurrencias.

Era extraño que él no llevara un arma, ¿por qué una escoba? Ese hombre, tenía que saber qué es lo que hace aquí.

Una vez que la comida estaba lista, acomode los platos y utensilios para que comiéramos, yo tampoco lo había hecho. Me dirigí hacia la sala para despertarlo pero cuando llegue él ya estaba sentado en el sillón.

—Naruto-san, sígame, he preparado _Ramen_, usted tiene que comer—comencé a decirle.

—No me nombres así, todavía soy joven, dime Naruto—me contestó con una linda sonrisa.

—Está bien—le devolví la sonrisa, Naruto era simpático.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan, has dejado entrar a un desconocido a tu hogar, pero no seré una carga para ti. Si no te importa, me gustaría están un tiempo aquí.

—No te preocupes Naruto.

Caminamos hacia la cocina hasta sentarnos y degustar la comida. Cuando terminamos, él tomaba el rumbo para ir a la sala.

—Espera, enserio, ¿quién eres? —le pregunte. Él se detuvo y se tensó.

—Por ahora, te diré que pertenezco al ejército, Sakura-chan ya es tarde, debemos dormir—se excusó.

—Tienes Razón, pero mañana me lo tendrás que explicar.

—Al igual que tú. Por cierto me dormiré en el sofá, no quiero crear un mal entendido para ti.

—O.k, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana—terminó de decir mientras lo perdía de vista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Hola a todos (as)!

Aquí está el 2° capítulo de este Fanfic.

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron y también a **sakkuharuu** y a** besscy **por tomarse la molestia de comentar.

Como he dicho, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica (de preferencia constructiva), comentario, consejos, etc. Pueden escribirlo en un _review_ o envíenme un PM. Ñah, para que les engaño, me gustaría recibir _review_, pero eso no depende de mí, así que aunque sea para un consejo yo los recibiré y si no pues ni modo :) de todos modos agradezco mucho de que lean este Fanfiction.

Mencioné anteriormente que iba a aclarar sobre el tema del _Bonsái_.

Buena la razón del _Bonsai_ Kei es debido a que me inspire en una película que vi y que me gusta mucho, se llama **Léon** o **El perfecto asesino**. En esa película aparece una planta y el protagonista tiene un cierto afecto en ella, y me gustó mucho. Por lo tanto, la idea de la planta no es originalmente mía, pero si lo tomé como inspiración. ¿Por qué un Bonsái? Debido a que son pequeños y no ocupan tanto espacio, además, la especie la elegí es linda, hasta algunos de sus retoños se tornan rosa y pues Sakura tiene el cabello rosa, rosa, o.k, creo que me entenderán. Por ahora les mencionaré eso, más adelante sabrán lo que esa planta causará XD

Me disculpo por la ortografía y la redacción.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos!


	4. Capítulo III Extraño

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

N/A: Perdon, perdón, perdón, perdón, me tarde mucho en actualizar, realmente lo siento mucho .Este capítulo lo narro yo, así que el capítulo anterior, olvide escribirlo, lo narraba Sakura, perdón si las llegue a confundir.

**Capítulo III: Extraño.**

Había pasado 3 meses desde que Naruto había llegado a casa de Sakura. Los primeros días en la estancia de la casa de Sakura, él dormitaba y descansaba. A pesar de los días ella aún no sabía quién era o que es lo que hacía, ella se seguía preguntando si él sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando pero él evadía las respuestas, ella se molestaba pero debido a la actitud alegre de él, ella ya no sabía si Naruto era actor.

Pero a 2 semanas en que el pelirrubio estaba, Ino, Sakura y él decidieron salir e ir por provisiones. Debido a que no fueron a un lugar lejano a donde habitaban, no había infectados, pero al lugar al que fueron no era grande, llevaron agua, comida y algunas otras cosas que necesitaban. Se organizaron de tal manera de que Sakura e Ino irían por las cosas mientras Naruto vigilaba si se acercaba uno de los infectados.

Flackback

—Vamos, Sakura-chan — dijo un pelirrubio sonriente mientras subía al auto en el lugar de copiloto.

—Sí — contestó la nombrada, mientras que imitaba la acción de Naruto pero andando como piloto en el auto de ella.

Habían quedado con Ino para ir, ella había propuesto el lugar, y este no estaba lejos de su casa.

Sakura conducía su auto, todavía era temprano. Mientras llegaba a la casa de Ino, ella manejaba con estabilidad, no había infectados por los alrededores así que ella no estaba tan nerviosa pero aun así estaba en alerta. Naruto también estaba al pendiente, pero esté miraba mucho a los alrededores como si buscara algo.

Al principio había un silencio mientras iban en camino. A pesar del tiempo en que estaban Sakura sentía que aún no había mucha confianza entre Naruto y ella. Él era muy simpático con ella, pero aun así no hablaba del todo con ella.

El movimiento de los neumáticos cesaron. Ellos llegaron a casa de Ino. Sakura hablo con la radio a Ino, y esta llegaba rápidamente a ellos. Mientras salía, Naruto inspeccionó la casa de Ino, era grande a comparación de la de Sakura. En las calles de enfrente no había infectados.

—Al parecer no hay—dijo Sakura mientras bajaba del auto y ayudaba a Ino a meter a algunas bolsas.

—El último que vi fue hace 2 días. Había muy pocos pero había sonado una alarma ese día en que se fueron, seguramente seguían el sonido. Y ¿tú? —contestó Ino mientras abría la puerta trasera y entraba.

—Algunos me habían seguido—dijo Naruto mientras que Sakura también subía pero Ino se sorprendió, había olvidado a Naruto— pero no llegaron hasta la casa, recuerdo haber visto algunos por la ventana pero seguramente se fueron ya que no había mucho por esos lares.

—¡Ajá!—chilló Ino y al mismo momento apuntaba con el dedo índice a Naruto—¡tú eres Naruto! Hasta que te veo.

—Jejeje—rió nerviosamente el ojiceleste—Hola—saludó mientras que hacía un ademan como demostración de tal.

—¡Hola!, Soy Ino, la amiga de la frente—Le decía la rubia mientras que Naruto soltó una carcajada ahogada por el apodo.

—¡Cállate cerda! —contestó Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente. Mientras conducía—Mejor estate atenta al camino para llegar.

Ya iban en camino al destino.

Ino hablaba amenamente con Sakura, mientras que Naruto seguía mirando en busca de una señal en las calles.

—Llegamos—dijo Ino.

—o.k, no hay nada, creo—decía Naruto mientras bajaba del auto— ¿listas?

—Sí— contestaron al unísono Ino y Sakura, pero ellas aun no bajaban. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

El aire fresco las golpeó en el rostro, debido al aire frío de la mañana.

—Esperen—dijo Naruto, él entró al minisúper—tampoco hay.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Ino insegura.

—Seguramente evacuaron a las personas de esta parte—susurró Naruto

Sakura e Ino si lograron escucharlo.

— ¿cómo sabes eso…—preguntó Ino pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

—Vamos—contestó Naruto.

Ino y Sakura se miraron con complicidad mientras Naruto seguía caminando por el pasillo. Ellas iban detrás de él, pero una vez que llegaron a ver unos estantes comenzaron a meter productos en las bolsas que traían. Naruto cargaba unos garrafones de agua y los metía al auto mientras que también metía las bolsas que las chicas le daban para depositarlas en el automóvil.

—Ino—llamaba Sakura— nos hace falta…

—¡Compresas, tampones, pastillas y condones!—dijo Ino alterada porque faltaban esas cosas íntimas.

—shhhhh—silenciaba Sakura a Ino— no levantes la voz. Espera, ¿condones?

—shhhh—también la calló pero a Sakura—tal vez, algún día los necesitaremos— reía Ino mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura mientras que ella se ruborizaba pero también reía.

Ellas buscaron el pasillo donde deberían de estar esos productos hasta que los encontraron los primeros dos que había dicho Ino. Agarraron todos los paquetes que se encontraban ahí. Había muchos de diferentes marcas, tamaños, esencias y colores de empaques, hasta que llenaron la bolsa y no dejaron más que 6 paquetes de compresas y 4 de tampones, ellas pensaban que por si alguien venía y necesitaba esos paquetes quedarían ahí.

—vamos a la sección de farmacia—dijo Sakura. Aunque era un minisúper, había cosas de que llevar.

—Ve tú—dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron los condones.

—Ve tú, tú fuiste la de la idea—le reprochó Sakura—yo voy por pastillas para los cólicos y medicina—terminó de decirle a Ino mientras que iba en busca de Ino.

—Ya que…—dijo Ino mientras que ella iba por los paquetes—pero un día me lo va a gradecer, frente, va a ver—cuchichiaba ella mientras los depositaba en la bolsa. Pero un ruido resonó en ese lugar, era como si una lata fuera tirada. Ino comenzó a asustarse, ellas ya habían acabado por esa parte de comida, entonces quién podría ser. Unas pisadas se oían, eran pesadas, como si los pies fueran arrastrados. La pelirubia se escondió en una esquina mientras veía a través del vidrio del estante. Cada vez los pasos eran más cercanos.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —la voz simpática y con humor le habló a Ino.

—Naruto—susurró ella.

— ¿qué son esos…—seguía preguntando él hasta que vio que ella traía en sus manos —mejor, las espero afuera—terminó de decir, cuando al final él volteó y se fue hacia afuera.

Ino seguía procesando lo que había pasado, eso fue muy incómodo pero a la vez gracioso.

—jajajaja—comenzó a reir Ino.

—¿qué sucede, Ino? — dijo Sakura con varias bolsas en las manos. Ella la había oído y la buscó hasta encontrala riéndose de sabe que cosa.

—Jajajajajaja—seguía riendo—Naruto me vio con paquete de condones.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue reírse, eso fue raro.

—Jajajajaja—se le unió Sakura pero a la vez se sonrojaba, qué ha de pensar Naruto de Ino y peor de ella.

—Y para empeorar la cosa— Ino le mostró el paquete mientras que Sakura abría los ojos como platos y se ruborizaba—sabor cereza, especialmente para ti, Sakura-se carcajeaba cada vez más Ino y más por la expresión de Sakura.

—Ino, ¡Puerca, cerda! —maldecía Sakura a Ino mientras golpeaba con las bolsas a la rubia.

—No es cierto, no es cierto—le seguía diciendo mientras reía pero esta vez menos—pero por si a alguien le surge el momento, pues…

—Cállate y vamonos.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Naruto las esperaba y este recogió las bolsas y las guardo.

—Vámonos—dijo Sakura. Mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y por otro lado Ino seguía riendo, Sakura también lo hacía y un Naruto ruborizado miraba la ventana.

Fin del flasck back

Después de eso, cada quien tenía sus provisiones pero Ino tenía los preservativos.

Mañana tenían que volver a salir, pero esta vez buscarían un supermercado más grande, ya que tenían que comprar más cosas a Kei. Pero hoy estaban en casa de Ino. Ino leía una novela romántica, Sakura podaba a bonsái y Naruto estaba acostado en el diván.

Durante esos días, Naruto entrenaba a Sakura y a Ino, las hacia hacer ejercicio para aumentar sus habilidades en correr, y les mostraba como derrumbar a uno de ellos y no ser atacadas. Ellas les preguntaban cómo sabía eso, y él aunque seguía evadiendo el tema les dijo.

Flasck back

—Naruto, un respiro, por favor—decía Ino y está jadeaba de cansancio al igual que Sakura.

—Tenemos que mantenernos en forma para no ser atacados por ellos, recuerden, la forma en que se ellos realmente dejen de seguir en pie es destrozando la cabeza pero el punto débil es el cerebro—le contestó Naruto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Me lo dijeron en el ejército—le dijo el pelirrubio.

—¿Qué más sabes? —le interrogó Ino a Naruto.

Naruto suspiro. —Ellos nos habían dicho que ellos no soy humanos, sino que eran humanos.

Ellas se sorprendieron.

—Habían dicho que las personas que eran mordidas o recibían saliva de uno de los infectados, estos comenzaban a infectarse. Al principio sufren un dolor demasiado punzante, el dolor va acabando con ellos hasta no soportarlo y morir, pero el virus que es transferido a su sistema por medio de la saliva actúa en el cerebro, y de esta manera, se podría decir que resucita, pero, debido a que una parte del cerebro, ellos pueden moverse. Y a causa de eso, hay que destruir el cerebro—relató el ojiceleste.

Fin del flack back

Ino, Sakura y Naruto iban en el auto, por seguridad llevaban bates, tubos y una pistola, esta última era de Naruto. Él les había dicho que esa arma es personal y que no le gustaba usarla, por eso no la había usado cuando llegó con Sakura.

Ellos llegaron a su destino, pero caminaban cautelosos y cargaban dicho objeto en sus manos, pero esta vez la persona que vigilaría era Ino, Mientras que Sakura y Naruto iban por las provisiones.

—No tarden—les dijo Ino a los dos que entraban al lugar

Cada uno fue a ciertas partes del lugar, ya casi habían terminado, pero faltaba agarrar provisiones. Naruto las estaba recogiendo mientras Sakura rondaba cerca de un pasillo hasta que escucho ruido, era como si un paquete de cereal hubiera sido tumbado. Sakura fue hacía Naruto mientras que él le había mostrado una seña de silencio, decidieron alejarse de ahí e irse, pero comenzaron a irse por varios pasillos. Sakura iba detrás de Naruto, pero unas pisadas que no eran de ellos los alertaron, caminaron más rápido hasta que Naruto cayó al suelo, había sido pateado hacia el suelo. Sakura rápidamente fue hacia el agresor y sin ver quien era lo golpeó en la cabeza, y el extraño cayó al suelo. Naruto comenzaba a levantarse y observaba a la persona. Sakura iba a volver a golpearlo, con los ojos cerrados alzaba el tubo de fierro al aire y descendía, hasta que…

—Espera—le detuvo Naruto—creo que está vivo y no es uno de ellos.

Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas, vio hacia la persona tirada en el piso.

—Hey, hey, hey—la pelirrosa llamaba al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo—No, no, no, ¡NO! —comenzaba a asustarse, tan sólo pensar que ella mató a una persona viva su conciencia empezaba a enloquecer. Revisó el pulso y suspiró de alivio, el chico estaba vivo.

—Debemos ayudarlo Naruto, ayúdame a cargarlo—decía Sakura mientras que ella se levantaba e intentaba cargarlo.

Naruto dudó un poco, pero cedió, comenzó a cargarlo, mientras que la ojiverde se llevaba las bolsas.

Llegaron hasta Ino, ella estaba desconcertada al ver que Naruto cargaba a un hombre, mientras que Sakura estaba muy preocupada. Terminaron de acomodar todo.

—Ino conduce tú—le dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga.

—sí—se sentó en el asiento, mientras que Naruto iba en el copiloto y Sakura iba atrás con el extraño hombre que ella hirió sin pensar que era un humano, una persona viva como ellos y no muerto resucitado.

Casi estaba todo listo para irse hasta que alguien forzó a abrir la puerta que estaba cerrando la pelirrosa, ella gritó, era un infectado. Gemidos y un olor repugnante comenzaron a surgir. Algunos infectados comenzaban a dirigirse a ellos.

Sakura estaba desesperada.

—¡INO, ARRANCA! —le gritó Sakura a la susodicha.

La pelirrosa seguía forzando, pero el infectado seguía intentando alcanzarla.

El sonido del motor y el movimiento del auto fue un alivio para Sakura, finalmente logró cerrar la puerta. Ella miró hacía atrás había muchos infectaos detrás de ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y miedo. Naruto también estaba sorprendido e Ino estaba más que asustada y aceleró.

Los gemidos se iban alejando más de los oídos de las personas que iban en el auto. Una mano, con delicadez, tocaba el rostro de un chico pelinegro y retiraba los cabellos de esté. Sakura estaba preocupada, ¿qué tal si ella lo hubiera matado y hubiera acabado con la vida de ese joven?. Ellos iban en silencio, hasta que Ino comenzó a hablar.

—¿Quién es él?, ¿tiene mordidas? —

Sakura comenzó a revisarlo, tanteó el torso y espalda de él, además de buscar una evidencia en brazos y piernas.

—No, no hay marcas—respondió Sakura—Yo…—su voz se quebró a medida que recordaba lo que hizo—lo golpeé en la cabeza y si no fuera por Naruto yo…

—Sakura-chan, veras que él estará bien, sólo esta inconsciente, además me defendiste ya que él me pateó primero—le animó Naruto a la ojijade.

—Hay que ir a casa— dijo Sakura.

El camino hacia la casa de Ino era cada vez más corto, decidieron mudarse con ella debido al espacio y tamaño.

Sakura seguía observando al joven, mientras que Naruto miraba por unos momentos a ese chico y volvía su mirada hacia el camino.

Hola!

Primero que nada:

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho. Tardé en actualizar, más de un mes, enserio lo siento mucho. Perdón

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible y creo que no tardaré mucho en el próximo capítulo ya que ya lo tengo en borrador pero no escrito en computadora.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me agregan a favoritos, que siguen este fanfic que me escriben reviews, me dan consejos y que leen este fanfiction, enserio muchas gracias

Me disculpo de posible falta de ortografía o errores míos, y agradezco mucha sus lecturas hacia esto.

Jajajajajaja, fue un capitulo raro, jajaja creo que escribo medio raro, pero ñaa.

Muajajajaja nuevo personaje llegará, uhh y es pelinegro, a ver quién de todos los personajes pelinegros de Naruto es. :3

De nuevo, me disculpo, intentaré actualizar más rápido, por mientras dejo este capítulo.

Nos vemos!

Saludos!


End file.
